Marcus Fenixs' Girl
by XiaoQiaoFlowerOfJiangDongL.L
Summary: The Locusts are after a human woman. why? she is a high wiccan priestess and the wife/girlfriend of Marcus Fenix. Marcus/Delta must save her or humanity may perish. limes.lemons.bestiality.RAAMxAlicexSkorge AlicexMarcus. my first fanfic. please be polite.
1. Alice PheonixFenixThe PlanBetrayel

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gears Of War nor it's characters. They belong to Epic Games. Unfortunately. The only things I _do_ own are the other chars such as : Alice Pheonix/Fenix, Jane, Doctor Allen, Nurse Stacy, Private John McKenzie, and other chars that are not in the game. And there may possibly be more unknown uncared about chars I make up. Like Stephanie Carmine. Who is…….I dunno. But I owns her. So mwahahahahaha Review would be appreciated. My first fanfic evah!!!!! I will update when I choose. Thank you.**

**Warning: Beastiality, limes, Lemons/ AlicexRAAMxSkorge, AlicexMarcus and maybe a chapter with Alice/Dom. No Flames. I won't listen to them. At all. But I will read reviews. And even without reviews, I'll keep posting.**

Marcus:" We're all screwed…"

Dom:" Hey marcus…you don't think she's a-

M:" She just might be. You never know Dom, you never know."

Chapter 1: Prologue: Her Dream/Main Plan

_There was almost nothing but silence in the destroyed abandoned town, only a breeze made a sound, and that moving the dust and leaves and anything else light enough for it to move. She'd figured there'd be birds chirping but they were silent and finicky, watching her and the surroundings, as if waiting. She turned away from the finches turning her attention to the task at hand. The government had asked her to go to the hospitals and recover as many reports as she possibly could before nightfall, and then get out to ensure nothing would come and discover her. But she was having a bad gut reaction, there was something wrong here, not just the silence but, the presence, and not the destroyed beauty of the once great city. She had almost grown up here, but then it had been attacked. She headed north, to the farther hospital, just cutting along the streets, a sound stopped her and she went straight into the shadows pulling out her bultok pistol, she spotted a squirrel running quickly with a nut in its mouth. She sighed lightly closing her eyes before she continued. After fifteen minutes of detours and roadblocks she got to the hospital and starts slowly walking looking at papers, most were burned or to bloody to read, she picked one up and read it, before she recognized it as a missing person. She put it in her folder and gathered more throughout the halls. She'd gotten two of the three hospitals done and she was starting on the fourth floor of the last one as the sun was setting, she heard noises and stopped from reaching one lifting her head, listening, and watching… There! Something moved, something big. She heard the labored breathing and then quickly ducked under the operating bed that was bloody. The Locust turned it's head and started toward the room, it walked slowly almost dragging its feet, growling lightly and examining the room. She held her breath as he passed in front of her, he smelt like blood and mud, like a dead person, that would be the correct term. As soon as he was out of the room she pressed her Tap/Com and spoke in a whisper "Requesting assistance…There are gr-" she stopped after a thick scaley hand grabbed her and ripped her from under the bed and pulled her up by her neck almost strangling her, choking sounds coming from her throat, as she gripped his hand and struggled to get free._

_The Locust looked her up and down before a grotesque smile, or what seemed like one, went across his face. He slammed her down on the table near the bed, her head hitting the flat hard surface hard causing her sight to go black for a moment as her started to take off her clothes with one hand, the other still around her throat and growls in his low human like speech "YOU AAARE MIIINE-!" she let out a roar as bullets were fired into his back, blood going on her as a COG reloaded his gun saying "I don't think the lady wants that." He put the lancer on his back and grabbed a Boomshot shooting at him, taking enough time to let it cool for only a few seconds, before 'RAAM' yelled and a bunch of Kryll surrounded him and he ran as the lights in the hospital came on. _

_She turned onto her stomach coughing and pulling up her pants catching her breath "Th-th.-(cough cough hack cough) thanks.." she gasps and stands on the ground looking at the COG who had just saved her, he held out his hand patting her back as she finished coughing, when he spoke his voice was harsh and scratchy, almost dehydrated sounding "I'm Sergeant Fenix. Delta Squad." He looked around and asked a few questions before picking up the reports as she replied to them and at last giving him her name " Alive Pheonix. Practitioner of the Moon Circle." The woman would always remember his name and face. And he, her._

"You must bring the woman here. Alive." Myrrah, the Queen of Locust spoke in her usual harsh tone to the Locust They were everywhere in the room some holding weapons and some not, al of them wearing leather pants and some with upper armor for their chests, usually the higher ranking ones. Every kind of Locust was there, Drones, Lambant, Kantus, the different types of Grenadiers, Theron Guars, Tickers, Wretches, Boomers, Cyclops, Sniper, Bolter, Grinders, Maulers, Butchers, Engineers, Wrangler, Flame, Elite, the Brumaks without weapons and Palace Guards "And if you fail me again there will be sever consequences." She looked down at the pale scaly rock like faces of the Locust she was sending out to fetch a weakness of a soldier. Fenix. His name was Marcus Fenix, and hers was "Alice Fenix. Not that it matters to you, but to him it may….We must capture her so we can control the Armonade Humans and make them fall." But that wasn't the only reason she wanted the woman taken. She wanted to have the woman taken as a living example of just how cruel the Locust could be, to break the Humans, to use the woman as many other humans were used, slaves, workers, beating bags, experiments, and as for women, since the Berserkers were gone and dead, were used as breeding machines, but most women only lived after one was conceived, less after two, a great deal less as three, and only a few after four.. She turned her head at a Locust who spoke and she replied "She is a human Priestess of great power….both humane and dark. She can use weapons, fight, spell-cast, summon, and even go into another humans mind, or spirit but she is limited as are you, Kantus, and Lord Skorge . She is, as well, the wife of Marcus Fenix." The human woman was to be both a breeder for the Locust, and a few human children to be used as well, also to be their Priestess…and the biggest weapon for the war

Those were the last words she had said as a round of bullets went through her hard clothing and body, blood splattering everywhere a harsh breath coming from her as she flew backward landing on the ground unmoving. Her eyes hazy the only thing she could see was the Locust RAAM who was supposed to be dead and then her sight and life faded to darkness……

.RAAM knew the plans as well as all the other Locusts….and he was going to exact his revenge on the infamous Marcus Fenix for killing him and taking a woman he'd wanted to claim as his since she'd actually managed to maim him.

A picture had fallen to straighten out of the Queens pocket onto the floor, RAAM picked it up and examined it as did all the other Locusts. It was a picture of a woman who looked no older than about twenty. But she was older than that. She had dark brown hair with black highlights that went to her mid back, green brown eyes, full top lip with her bottom just a little less full in a smile as if she was staring at someone, a round face with round cheeks and light freckles, her skin a pale color, almost ivory, but not quite, she looked, as if she was in love or grateful, and she had been, toward the man the picture was supposed to go to.

CHAPTER . END TRANSMISSION.

Ok ,thank you for reading this if you actually did, there will be no spoilers than the ones I post up there on the top.. please comment and review. This is my first fanfic, don't believe me, check my page. /~lolitalockette


	2. Alice Kidnapped

**This is Chapter one.. the actual chapter. Dramatically gasp .now. just kidding! Ok…so in the next chapter the locust possibly kidnap Alice… and you get to see what happens to humans that are captured. Only the COGs…. Which by the way…Dibs on Marcus!! X3**

**Marcus:" Dom you were right.. She's a fan girl."**

_**DISLCAIMER: EPIC GAMES OWNS GEARS OF WAR. AND ALL IT'S MERCHANDISING. BUT NO THIS FANFIC. XD ..I DO OWN ALICE PHEONIX/FENIX. AND STEPHANIE CARMINE. WHO MAY APPEAR IN MY NEXT EPIC GAMES WILL NEVER OWN ALICE, THIS FIC, OR STEPHANIE CARMINE. OK MAYBE ONE DAY THEY MIGHT. HA! YEAH RIGHT. **_

Her head was pounding. Her body felt bruised, sore, and stiff… She couldn't tell where she was at first. It smelt damp…yet dry…like…like moss and mold and….Earth…. Her eyes snapped open hoping she was somewhere else, but she wasn't, he was in the Hollows. Her hands chained just above her head, she could move them a few inches, but not into her view, the ground was hard beneath her ass on which she was sitting on and it was bruised from the assault. She looked down at herself to find her usual clothes one. A long thin double layered red skirt that splits up to the hips, her top was the usual half corset which covered only down to her sternum and only zipped at the bottom like always, with a black satin bra, the same materiel as her skirt. Her usual necklaces of a pentagram, a serpent dragon, and a cross were on, so was her Celtic choker. Her braclets and wrist bangles were on as well, most dented or marred. The room she was in was only ten feet by eight feet, the ceiling about nine feet, and a makeshift metal door in front of her, it was sturdy enough so she couldn't break it, and steel, so she couldn't conduct her magick to it to escape…. It was silent, no it wasn't, there were a constant footsteps going back and forth back and forth, guards she thought. 'But why would they need guards if I'm locked up tight like this?' she smirked and thought to herself, she'd felt special if they weren't monsters without feelings and didn't what her dead. But what she didn't know, is what was going to happen to her. All she knew was it was the same giant Locust who had tried having its way with her was the one who had her kidnapped, and her Marcus had killed. But wait… why was he alive? She would find out sooner or later, probably the latter. Alice side dreading what would happen… but she had no idea what they were going to do her, and by they, it means RAAM and Skorge.

WHAT HAD HAPPENED

_The day was calm and pretty hot, the sun hot and making the air, dry. The people walked about the town that was hidden- from Jacinto that is- and going through their daily lives, glad to have survived the night, the day before, and what they were. The birds chirped every now and then but that was the most sound, except when they heard Brumaks or machines going near, they usually had the cover canvas to cover up the city. They lived in a canyon about a few hundred feet down from the highest top, but close to the flat plane like desert. Alice heaved a deep breath and wiped her arm across her forehead slowing her jog to a walk entering the market place section, even Marcus had once asked where the Hidden City was, but she all she said was 'I'm sorry Marcus…. I can't. It would risk a lot if the COG found it… I'll let you know, when the war is most likely over...' It had been two years since then and she still hadn't, they knew they were hopefully close, but she wasn't yet sure. She smiled lightly at the first few venders in their stands and surveying the goods, deciding on what she wanted for the week, Market Day was once a week, maybe every two weeks, it depended on the noise and weather. "How are you Alice?" The vender for the red tomatoes and crab tomatoes spoke to her, he was pretty old, and one of the best vendors with good prices._

_She stopped and smiled replying "I'm doing well. You?" _

"_Doing good for an 'Elder'….hmph." he smiled, he was always so jolly and joyous to her and kids._

_She laughs a little and lightly before he asks "So..stil seeing that one soldier… what's' his name..Mark..Marcos…."_

"_Marcus…. Sergent Marcus Fenix at that. And yes…Whenever I can." _

_He leans forward and waves his finger for her to move towards him "I got something in the back for ye. Don't tell anyone where ya got it, or from whom." He turned and went inside coming out a moment later a necklace box and a bracelet box in one hand and held them out, "Gifts from the guy, and the team."_

_She held out her hand and opened the first box; there was a cross with a red teardrop jewel in it, with four mini circular ones in between the arms. "Oh….I'ts soo beautiful! Thank you Todd!" she threw her arms around him and hugged him kissing his cheek before she opened the bracelet box. Not only was there a wrist band with studs, but a Tap/Com.. "oh goddess……. He...he didn't"_

"_No he didn't… I did."_

"_What?" her expression was mortified and her jaw almost dropping trying to give it back to him_

"_I'm kidding. He did… he said one of the Carmines said to put it to good use. He figured you're the best with how you sometimes help some stuff they do. Now… buy something or leave." _

_She grinned at the last thing strapping the choker on and buying a pound of flour and a few cloves of garlic, she was supposed to make dinner for Marcus, and there were guards waiting to 'kidnap' him and take him to Hidel in secret. She smelt the cloves and grinned about a to compliment it talking to herself before a BOOM and shake of the earth surprised her.. . The villagers started running from the end she was heading to most of them screaming or shrieking, and a few trying to get weapons. _

_Locusts appeared most of them grenadiers and theron guards, but how did they find the place?_

The door opened wide and dim light spilt into the room on the woman being held there. A harsh deep breath was let out as well as her name "Alice." The voice wasn't human but all too familiar the same. The giant Locust stood there in his heavy leather coat and boots with his armor on his leg and a Kryll behind him, cause Alice to move back further against the wall, they were the one thing she hated most. She kept her face straight except for the glare "What do you want?" The Locust looked like he wanted to rip off her face and use it to clean up a vomit mess, in fact, he looked at her like she was "What do you….think I want..hooman?" he talked harshly and his voice deep, from the Emulsion she guessed. He stepped inside and grabbed her by the hair causing her to wince, her eyes closed from his breath and the smell of death on him as he spoke "I want. You…I want…what the damn…COG.. tried to take.." he took in a deep breath through his nose and a sound came out seeming almost like a moan before he looked down to examine her, ripping the chains off and standing her up, her legs were numb and tingly. For a human, she had a good stature, straight standing and back, middle small/ broad shoulders, a nice pair on her chest. For a human.

As well as perfect child bearing hips, and she smelled innocent. If humans ever were innocent. He was going to have a lot of fun with her before she became the Priestess, and maybe during and after, if there was an after.

Her hands grabbed his one, and tried to pry at his wrist to get free almost choking, his hand had tightened from excitement, of all the things that could happen to her, and the most was the thought of her being broken.. He noticed her attempts and grabbed a thick collar and strapped it on her neck, pushing the front of her body against a wall and strapped her wrists onto the two chains that came down from the collar, causing them to be in the middle of her back, the third one he grabbed and pulled, forcing her to follow him straight to a cell with-

_A low voice behind her spoke "I'm sorry Alice." Todd looked at her with pleading eyes full of apology. Her fists tightened and her jaw clenched.. He made this happen- "Why?!" she demanded her eyes hard and unforgiving as she grabbed a boltok, the weapon she could carry easiest. "They….they said …they said "_

"_We wouldn't hurt you.." a deep breath inhaled inward behind her and she turned looking up at the Locust, RAAM.. He had found her. Crap. She took a step back her arms almost limp before a giant hand back-handed her, causing her to fly a feet and then fall landing on her side, almost knocking her out. She sat up to see the old man run toward the Locust a shotgun in his hand, just before a flock of Kryll attacked him, slowly ripping his flesh apart, his screams filling the air with others until he went silent, the Kryll disappeared and the muscular bloody skeleton of an old human man fell to the floor, without eyes, or ears, or fingers. The giant stepped towards her and raised his booted foot and slammed it down, only to have Alice rolling and dodging her head hurting. Another Locust came from out of her view and punched her extremely hard causing her to pass out, first spots clouded her vision, and then red, and then, nothing. The last thing she heard was a yelp from the Locust and horrible CrUnChInG sound._

But it wasn't fully Todd, it was the meat skeleton, but it was alive… and smelt horrible, like burning flesh, she guessed from the chemicals in the air from whatever lived in there before. RAAM chuckled seeing her expression, as if she were about to be sick, but she wouldn't be, not yet at least. "WhAts WrOng HoOOMan? Caaaan't haaaandllle. Iiit?" he took in breaths and held out during the pronunciation of 'a's.

"Shut up. Shut up you fucking monster." She tried to turn only to have the chain jerked and her shoved against the wall a second him this time his rock hard body against it, her hips and legs pinned by his keeping them closed, something moving in his pants, underneath the coat "Hehhhehehehhe…Fiesty for a hoomaaan womaaan…" she rubs against her and she felt it again a gasp of terror escaping her lips.. .she thought…Locusts weren't supposed to have _those_. That's what was said…but of course, they'd had females of their own breed who had died, and….women weren't allowed in the COG… she had tried to join, but they kept making excuses, this was the real reason. Why human women weren't found alive …why most were found dead, in a puddle of blood and were told to hide if Locusts showed up.. Tears started to well up in her eyes and a stuttered breath came from RAAM , a finger wiped under her eyes and he licked it, grinning and pulled her hair hard, causing more to fall, his tongue came out on her cheek, she hadn't notices he'd bent down, and he licked up her tears and the blood from the wound on her forehead.

"Sooo…sweet and ….taaaastyyyy…." he almost chuckled again but stopped taking a step back and yanking the chain, causing her to go backwards and land against him "ow!" He pulled the chain again but started walking this time, causing her to nearly trip over her feet to catch up, the spikes in the collar to keep from digging into her neck. Dragging her toward the Temple Halls, only one of the tens of thousands the Locusts had, but first….he was going to take her to the throne room to claim her as his 'mistress'. And make sure the others knew not to touch her.

**End**_ of _Chapter…

_**OK…the next one will be posted up sooner, within the next…four days I hope. **_

_**I hope you liked it Or hated it Don't care. Review if you want. I haven't gotten any. **_

_**Marcus: "Well, LolitaLockette, maybe they're waitin for the 'good stuff'."**_

_**LolitaLockette:" Really? That'll be in the next chappie. And Skorge may have some fun with her too. And..there may not be a flashback. Most likely will… but…you won't know yet."**_

_**Dom: "Aw. C'mon Lockette….just a little. Whats the worst that could ha-"**_

_**LolitaLockette holds up a troika to him "Remember…. I can make **_**anything **_**happen in this Fanfic.. for I am the Goddess of 'RAAMS Revenge!!!/ Marcus Fenix's Girl. Yeah. I changed the name a second time.**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE? OR AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. YOU WILL GET CREDIT EVEN IF ITS JUST A REVIEW. I PROMISE!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU: Right Hand of Jashin, TwistedCross, and Chouchirm… those are the three awesome people you have reviewed my story, and wonderfully ones too xDDDD I know it's been a while but I've been busy. So, here. With no more further ado!

"_What happened?" Delta looked at the sight before them, they knew destroyed beauty, but this definitely wasn't it, this was worse, almost everything had some sort of blood splatter, and hardly any bodies on the ground. The air was silent and filled with sorrow and horror. Marcus took a few steps forward holding his Lancer and looked at the sight, as Dom spoke "What….What happened here? Where did this place come from?" Marcus stayed silent and then turned " Lets spread out. See if there are any survivors, or anything at all." Everyone nodded but Dom as he looked at Marcus and spoke after everyone was gone,_

"_This is the hidden city she was talking about isn't it? The one Alice mentioned?"_

_Marcus nodded "Yeah. Seems like it."_

"_But..how..how isn't we never- no one- even knew where this place was?"_

_Marcus shook his head and looked at the setting sun "I'm not sure. Lets split. If you find her Dom, let me know ok?"_

_Dom nodded and they tapped their Lancers against each other gently, both hopping they would find her here._

"WeLcOmE HoMe!!" The air was knocked out of her as Raam had shoved her onto the white bed in the new room, which she was guessing, her new prison…."Ow! You fucking J-JERK!" she kicked out and sat up only to be pushed back down easily and pinned, Raam's fiery yellow eyes examining her figure, a slender one with pretty good curves, an upper perky breasted c-cup and almost child bearing hips, her curves complimenting each other and her hair the same dark brown red with black highlights and pale skin with green tinted brown eyes showing defiance and hate, but a little notion of fear. "Wh…what the hell do you want?!! He chuckled and started moving his hard callused hand starting at her hip and up her side, causing her eyes to widen in fear and a shudder of disgust to ripple through her body. "Oh god no…" her voice was light as he took off his jacket wearing only his pants and shoes* he climbed on the bed and held her shoulder down with one hand the other on her stomach as he sniffed it – a few words coming out of his mouth "heheheh…mine….breeder….priestess…." his voice was even more harsh and his breathing seeming harder and rougher, the air smelt different almost musky and…..she moved back to get way but only ending to get slapped and hard with the back of his hand a shout erupting and her head turning. He turned her over onto her stomach and examined her backside calves and thighs, which were pretty well curved. He chuckled and ripped off her skirt tossing it aside and then did the same with her top. He looked at her ass and spanked it a shout erupting from her throat as well a jolt, both of pain. She gasped as she was turned over her legs going wide to keep balanced. She slapped them closed only to have Raam pry them open with one hand and use the other to tie another chain to the handcuffs, this one causing her to stay securely on the bed which wasn't too soft either.

Raam looked down at her almost grinning, how helpless and weak she looked, with the bonds he's used her magick was sealed off which would make it easier and funner for him. He climbed on top of her and licked her neck slowly from her collar bone to her jaw to her ear her neck arching back to keep him away from her face and shuddering, a warm tingly feeling in her stomach, :_no…wrong..this is completely wrong..: _tears welled in her eyes before reality hit her, no one could save her…. She yelled out as her breasts were grabbed roughly and played with her nipples perking and hardening as she felt hard almost non-existing lips trail down ear, her jaw, her collarbone, her shoulder, her chest, to her right breast and then the flicking of his tongue. But in all this she had realized, he'd taken off her bra…. His hands gripped her hips tighter and he yanked her down hard, grinding against him something hard in his pants only getting and harder and bigger, it didn't feel that big..,.. but she could be wrong…and oh boy was she. He grinned and lifted up taking off his belt strap with one tug and hand then unbuttoning it, his pants didn't fall down much, hardly an inch, before his cock was showing…

It looked harder than marble and the size, about a foot and three inches tall and being three inches around it didn't help, neither had the little spikes and bumps, and it wasn't even, near the bottom where it connected to his flesh was thicker and a little bigger, but not bigger than the head. Raams' smile only grew as he saw the look of fear and horror cross her human face and shoved a finger into her, it was the size of the average human male penis, and it hurt, she was still a virgin and it hurt, it was the first time _anything _had been penetrated inside of her. Her eyes went wide as the pain filled her, pussy spreading open slowly as he purposely moved it only a little every moment and twisted his finger some to ensure more pain but her juices started to ease the pain becoming a lubricant and protection to keep her from getting harmed…she opened her eyes as he pulled his fingers out and sniffed it before it putting it into his mouth and tasting her juices and a small amount of blood, "Yummy ….hoooman…." he shuddered as he put his finger back in and then added another starting to pump them into her, her walls clamping as he only touched her precious part, the only thing that was never going to belong to that one COG… he shuddered again and thought of what it would be like to be inside of her, but her pussy would be tighter and hotter, and he was going to make sure she was lubricated, because the next time he wouldn't give her this- so-called-mercy.

"Stop…please …" her voice was light as he looked up and saw her head tilted and eyes closed, she was fighting back tears and trying to pray for it to end.. Raam only grinned at the womans pain getting up on the bed on his knees and pull down the pants some he crouched holding her legs and moved his face closer sticking his tongue inside of her… She had to be the sweetest and most delicious piece of flesh he'd ever tasted, he pulled back and breathed in deeply and before plunging his tongue in softly, trying to tempt her to give in, or rather planning… She shuddered her eyes going wide as the cold tongue entered her, a horrid feeling stirring in her stomach, he was going soft, but what made it horrid was it was his tongue….inside of her… a locusts mouth…against her pussy which was getting hotter , and wetter, but also unsure seeing it's first sign of sexual pleasure. "No…no…oh gods no." Alice's pleading only made him harder and more excited. He shifted and pulled his tongue out moving up and plunging it into her mouth, her face twisted in disgust as her head barely moved further into the hard bed, he only grinned enjoying the taste of both her mouth and sweet innocence, her mouth was soft and gentle compared to him her tongue and lips tender. His hands ran down her sides feeling the curves especially the hips or 'love handles' more like fuck handles for him.

Something inside almost screamed for more, but didn't as she felt his grip tighten on her already bruised hips.. He shifted his position and spread her legs more to touch his hips as he readied himself thinking of it, tightly pulsating around his cock getting it wetter and wetter, the feeling almost squeezing the life out. He heaved a heavy breath and slowly went in, not to be gentle but to hurt her more. Her eyes closed tightly as a scream came from her throat, her pussy was tight, even around the first few centimeters his cock slowly going in, her walls almost ripping as she struggled to get away , but he held her firmly in place and backhanded her, her head turning. He pushed further inside of her going a little faster as he pulled in and out going deeper and deeper the juices making it easier for him to enter into her, she gasped and shuddered tears falling from her eyes as the blinding pain went through her body, a pain pleasure…He saw the tears and shouted pushing all the way in grinning as the blood streamed out and she screamed bloody murder and twisted and begged, he only started to pull out a little then he slammed inside of her hard he could feel her walls pump around him tightly, his cock stretching them out as they went faster almost shocked but lubricated him as he pulled his cock out and rammed it back in another yell erupting from Alice, and the walls just clenching more and more almost begging for their first release he responded by going slower and softer leaning down to her ear "FeEl ThAt HuMaN?!! Yooou aRe MIIINe!!!" he yelled and pounded harder and faster the soft part of his cock going into her her walls pumping around it, it was softer and less spikey as it went in and felt like there was a flui- oh gods….Locusts could reproduce the same way. It was hot thought, almost burning. "No..stop it! NO! GET OUT!" she struggled trying to break the cuffs only to get her skin cut lightly. Raam only laughed at her failed attempt and pulled out turning her around, setting her ass and hips up high her legs still spread the juices running down them and her head down. He shoved a finger into her again and she groaned in pain trying to get up, her quickly held her down by the back of her neck and added two more fingers thrusting them hard inside of her all at once.

Her walls were burning from the material of his skin and the cuts caused from the spikes on his erection. She wimpered as Raam rubbed his erection against her ass and hard and spoke "Time for punishment…." She moved her cheeks and shoved into her slowly but forcefully her head turning to face the mattress as her anus was stretched beyond limits "DON"T EVER SAY GET OUT!!!" he shoved even harder and faster into her his cock pulsing more and harder she could even feel it and it terrified it, the flesh sack at the end felt like a hot snake moving around. He was getting beyond excited, he thrusted harder a bit before he pulled it out and slapped her ass with it, he leaned down yanking her hair forcing her head up "Enjoying the humiliation human?" he shoved her head down and turned her over putting her legs on his shoulders and readied himself again, this time she pushed off of him with her legs and rolled away getting on her knees – "leave me alo-mmph!" one of his hands connected with her mouth shutting her up and pushing her down, the other under her lower back before he lifted her legs up and got on his knees and smirked shoving down into her at an angle, a feral scream erupting from her throat her arms useless tied up as he started to pump even harder in her determined to make sure she would never forget. He moved his hands quickly grabbing her hips still going upward towards them and jerked them harder, for a Locust he had been going quite soft and he was tired of playing nice. He started to gyrate in her moving and turning slightly but the spikey texture cut her enough to cause blood and pain to come out. "NO! STO-" her screams were caught off by the movement from the lower part of his cock, it was starting to move upward and slowly but he only went harder and faster causing her juices to come out quicker her ass and his abdomen getting soaked as he thrusted and thrusted and thrusted in side of, her walls reacting by pumping harder against his cock getting hotter and wetter, enough to almost slip out but not enough to do it. He grinned and pulled out grabbing her breasts shoving her hips down and started tit-fucking her hard her breasts getting small scratches, he pulled and pushed in her breasts roughly moving them in circles and up and down enjoying the pleasure-ful pressure they put his cock through, her nipples were small pink and erect beautiful to a sadists eyes, he shoved even further and more harder tilting his head back as he hcame on her face, the cum going everywhere including in her hair breasts as well the bed and sheets the smell even stronger and more vile to her but he just pulled back and forth again as more spewed out like a geyser, oh how he was going to enjoy the time he got with her, this wasn't going to be his only time. He got off the bed and pulled his pants back up and on. He bent down and grabbed his belt wrapping it around her mouth and eyes like a gag and blindfold the smell of his pheremones on it and clogging her senses and then tied the chain from the wall on the head of the bed to her handcuffs to ensure her captivity. "I'lL Be BaCk SOON. …WiFe!" he laughed and left as she shuddered and breathed deeply shutting the door behind him to leave her in the light filled room looking like a tortured angel from heaven and hell……

Well Loves! That's the end of chapter two part 1…that's right part one. In the next one there will be a scene with Alice and Marcus. As well as the COG finding out her disappearance, and Raam comes back..but he has some helpers….Stay tuned for the next chapter of Marcus Fenixs' Girl! This is LolitaLockette and I'm

Marcus: "You're not a news reporter so knock it off."

LL Lady of Rape: " I can still pretend. And don't forget. I control what happens here!"

Dom: "That's right Marcus, she could have anything happen to you. Like a night with the Cole Train1"

LL Lady: "……"

M: "Don't eve-"


	4. Authors Note Gasp

_Authors Note… As much as you hate them_

_Okay, I know that I'm late running up this chapter of my Gears Of War fan fiction, but, because I'm a human being, I have had drama, like my original computer crashing, (Y.Y) Which had up until about chapter five and five and a half. But yeah, and then the laptop, which I started… and that died… but now! I have a brand *new* laptop, it's name is Charlotte-mois! (It thinks it's French or something. .) SO, GOOOD NEWS, I will be taking up back on the fan fiction… yes, that's right, more limes! And maybe a lemon… it just depends… well, I'm LolitaLockette and- -looks around, seeing no one she smiles and salutes- And I'm wishing you all a good day from Authors Note on . Have a good day. -smiles as she cuddles with Chichiri from Fushigi Yuugi- _


End file.
